Guide to Life
by Hephaistos
Summary: He grew up as an project, a secret government assassin. One day the citizens of Japan find out about him and other projects, including his partner. The government is forced to let them go and integrate into society as highschool students. AU


This is saixnaru or naruxsai, whichever. Please don't let this pairing push you away from the story though. Also this is kind of a preview and I don't know if will continue the story.

**Five years in the future**

The announcer's voice filled up the silence in many homes across the country. "This is Nakamashi Jiiro, I have just gotten breaking news that has been uncovered from our government. It appears that a secret service has been raising assassins from little children, and that this has been going on for quite a number of years. We do not have a lot of information at this time but we shall try to get as much as possible."

Outrage washed through peoples minds. Petitions and riots started to rock the country as any form of help for the child soldiers was used and abused. Umino Iruka, a teacher in a small high school in a village Konoha in the country was a strong supporter of this. He never had a family except for his parents that died when he was a child. He had help run an elementary school for a while before joining a high school only to be consistently harassed by a man who hid his face.

But this did not buffer his desire to teach young adults and he constantly ignored the slightly worrisome man. When he first heard of the child assassins he was enraged, no child should lose their childhood in his opinion. Yet they had, and it was all **his** governments fault. Appalled that he voted for this political party he saw that it was his responsibility to help the ones hurt by their mistakes and cruelty.

After a couple years of his efforts he got a letter in the mail from his government:

_Umino-san_

_Since were very adamant for the release of the children we are sending one or more to your small school for you to watch and make sure they do not get into trouble._

_If something alarming happens you may reach us by going to the nearest political building in your area. _

_The first child shall be coming soon and we would appreciate it if you did not bring attention to his origins. He shall be living in an apartment building near you and may, in the future, be joined by another._

_Sincerely_

_Hikamaru Danzo._

Iruka's breath caught in his throat. His efforts did not go to waste.

**Present**

The smell of dust and mold made him it hard for him to breathe. The impossible silence was broken by the small rustle of rats, hidden in the walls; he made no noise, for that's how he was trained. The small room was barren except for two beds and a toilet. That bed had been empty for a while now, he mused, and the last person to sleep there was taken out for a mission and never came back.

This upset the man, for he had grown slightly attached to his last roommate, who had red hair, black rings around his eyes and a strange red marking on his forehead that was the symbol for love. They didn't work so well in the field together though. That's probably why they were split up. It wasn't like they got into fights or anything. No, their styles just didn't complement each others.

The silence and the man's thoughts were shattered by one set of footsteps clomping down the hall connected to his door. Although there was only one set, in this place there could still be five more people; people were trained not to make a sound. The loudness of the lock turning on his door was enough to make him flinch, but he didn't, one was beaten at the showing of emotion. A dim light fluttered in highlighting the particles in the air as the door slowly opened.

"Dokuz, (1)" a deep voice broke through the relative stillness of the room. "Stay where you are and don't try to make your way out of here." This man must have not been to his cell in a while, his sentence told him that. Dokuz had not tired to get out of his cell in a very long time; he had given up ages ago.

He turned away from the door and stared at a wall. Pretending not to pay attention he strained to hear footsteps of a possible companion or the guard. He heard something, ah yes, those were footsteps of one person walking into the room. The nearly invisible noise of someone sitting one the other bed was heard. "Have fun ladies," the gruff voice said. The air was once again filled with the noise of the lock and then the slowing fading footsteps.

Silence reigned once again. Slowly Dokuz let his eyes wander to his future partner. The other man was sitting very stiffly, in contrast to his hunched over figure leaning on the wall. He had very pale skin with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a tight black outfit the broke in the middle to show off his toned stomach. Standing up, Dokuz guessed, he would stand roughly 5' 7", were he stands 6' 1".

The man was looking at him, so he decided introductions were in order.

"Dokuz," he said with a nod of his head. The other just stared. A voice rang through the speakers in the hall connected to five doors. _**Time to rest, any movement or sound from a room shall be dealt with as hostile. **_Dokuz lay down on his rock hard mattress and chose to ignore the small annoyance at his new roommate. A stifling silence slunk out of the walls and filled the room. Again the sound of rats was dominant. The man's voice quietly whispered in the room.

"Sifir," (2)

The months went by quickly as Dokuz and Sifir became accustomed to each others fighting style. It seemed that the complemented each other perfectly. Dokuz was the powerhouse who would mainly uses his unique fighting style, while Sifir would hang back and use projectiles like guns or senbon; He sometimes has to pick up anything he can find.

They were the perfect pair, knowing each others moves like the back of their hands. Making them perfect for the toughest mission yet: the assassination of the Japanese secretary of Defence.

One year after they had been assigned partners the sound of footsteps were heard that didn't sound like the normal lazy strut of the guards that gave them foot and let them out for missions. It was a faster pace with a more determined feel to it. Dokuz looked at Sifir who looked back at him.

The sound of the lock on their door snapped their eyes to it. Light spilled into the room and pupils shrunk quickly to adjust. A man in a perfect, western, black business suit walked purposely into the room, no fear of its occupants showing at all in his demeanor. Too bad Dokuz could smell it.

Sifir glanced over at him, and he gave an almost unperceivable nod. Now he knew of the fear as well. The man watched their exchange; oblivious to it's meaning, but proud of himself for noticing it.

"We have a new mission for you," he said in the most regal voice he could muster. "It involves a slightly long term part and a very short term part. Dokuz you shall do the long term, since you have experience in this field. Sifir you shall be short term." He threw a folder on the floor. "This is the instructions, the blueprints, and any other information you may need. I shall come in a week to take you Dokuz, Sifir, you shall find out when you leave shortly. Good day." He said, gently putting an electric lantern on the floor.

He backed out, too scared to turn his back on them. Both definitely noticed this. The lock boomed through the silence and the footsteps left. Slowly, silently, and inhumanly graceful the two sat on the floor, turned on the lantern and started to go through the folder.

The bullet screamed through the air before pushing itself through skin, muscle, bone and brain. The head snapped back from the impact and blood sprayed against the cream white walls and beautifully carpeted floor.

A foot forced its way through the air and crashed against a face, shattering a cheek bone and breaking a nose.

The bodyguards reeled back in surprise, from the unexpected attack and the betrayal of a very trusted coworker. They watched in amazement as he broke someone's face with his foot before snapping out of their daze and going on the attack.

Two more fell, one a pen through the throat, another, a blown of knee cap. Dokuz punched one with so much force that the man's head snapped to the side and his neck broke with a sickening crunch.

Slowly the amount of bodyguards diminished into one and he just happened to be the one that helped kill the rest. Dokuz looked up at Sifir who was standing on the stairway.

"Let's go find him," he said in a monotone voice. Sifir nodded and walked down the stairs toward him. It had been over a year since they had seen each other and they both relaxed a bit once they stood beside each other.

"Nice to see you again partner," Sifir said in a monotone voice, trying to hide the fact that he had missed him. Dokuz's eyes widened slightly when he caught the hidden meaning.

Sifir looked slightly shocked as Dokuz's eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around Sifir's shoulders. He had studied to be more human for his mission, so he knew how to convey his emotions a bit, but it as still a little foggy.

"Nice to see you too," Dokuz said with a small hint of warmth in his voice. Dokuz gently rested his forehead against Sifir's head and both of them relaxed, enjoying each other's greatly missed presence.

Straightening Dokuz brushed invisible dust off of his western suit and started to walk towards a door that led to the targets office. Sifir followed quietly with a small blush dusting his cheeks. It soon faded though, when he returned to full business mode.

Walking by a corpse Dokuz lightly tapped it with his foot and raised an eyebrow at Sifir. Looking down Sifir noticed a pencil protruding for an eye socket. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Dokuz chuckled and continued out the door.

(1)Nine in Turkish

(2) Zero in Turkish


End file.
